Defending Mirrodin
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: Phineas and Ferb suddenly learn about the card game Magic the Gathering and get their own decks... Then they build a portal TO the land of Mirrodin... And find themselves in the race to help the people of Mirrodin before it is too late.
1. Magic the Gathering Tournament

**A/N: Hello everybody… For those of you who don't know me, my name is Myron Greenleaf… Call me Myron… Everybody does… And I am here with my lovely friend Stinkfly3. Okay… Enough with the really odd sounding commentary…**

**Alright, so in this story, Stinkfly3 and I have decided to come up with a story based on our favorite TV show combined with our favorite card game… Phineas and Ferb & Magic: The Gathering… Of course, it should be very obvious if you were paying attention to the categories…**

**ANYWAY! Stinkfly3 and I have decided to alternate chapters, and depending on feedback we get, we might make a sequel to this story…**

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Disney Channel show: Phineas and Ferb.**

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Wizards of the Coast card game: Magic the Gathering.**

* * *

><p>Phineas was happy. Not that that is a bad thing. No, on the contrary, he should always be happy. For if he isn't happy, then something really, REALLY bad has happened.<p>

But back to the happiness. Phineas is happy because his brother, his gang of friends, and everybody else were in school together for the last day of school before summer break came around.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas wondered with absolute excitement, "What should we do tomorrow? We've got the whole summer ahead of us and we have nothing planned!"

Ferb shrugged his usual shrug, which meant that his brain had just thought through a dozen possibilities in a tenth of a second and rejected all of them.

"Oh come on Ferb," Phineas faked whined. "I know you must have _some_idea of what you want to do in that smart coconut of yours…" Ferb was amused at that last part, but otherwise shook his head. "Okay fine… be that way," Phineas pretended to be mad, trying to get his brother to come up with an idea.

The duo brothers began walking towards the bus when Phineas saw out of the corner of his eye some kids playing a card game he had never seen before. "Huh?" Phineas stopped and turned to look at them. Ferb, noticing that Phineas had stopped, stopped as well, and turned to see what Phineas was looking at.

Both boys took an immediate interest in the card game that they had never seen before, much less heard about.

Curiously, as Phineas always does, he went over to them to see what they were playing.

"Hey guys," Phineas said as he came up to them.

"Hey Phineas," both boys responded simultaneously. "Hey Ferb." Ferb waved.

"So what are you two doing?" Phineas asked while looking down at the cards that were laid out.

"We are playing Magic," the boy on the left said as he began rearranging the cards on the field.

"Magic?" Phineas asked. "What's that?"

"It's a card game based off of imaginary worlds, its creatures, and people," the boy on the right explained. "You have lands, basic lands, spells, creatures, planeswalkers, and artifacts... Used in the right way, you can beat your opponent..."

"Cool," Phineas announced his thoughts about the game, although, he could already tell some of the basics of the card game itself.

"Hey, if you two are interested," the guy on the left offered. "You can come with us to the tournament right after school is out... Maybe you could even get decks and learn how to play."

"That sounds awesome," Phineas replied. Ferb nodded his agreement. "Then I guess that it is settled..."

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, Phineas, Ferb, and the two boys (Mark and Luke) were making there way over to the local card store where almost a dozen people were gathering for the afterschool tournament.<p>

"Come on, the watching people sit over there," Mark explained as he pointed to the row of people sitting on a couple of benches.

"And we… meanwhile… have two of the best decks in the Tri-State Area," Luke boasted… "So you will be seeing us nearing the finals as fast as these slow players figure out that they can't win…

"Okay," Phineas replied as he and his brother began making their way to their seats.

Phineas and Ferb took their seats as the announcer came up on stage.

"Okay, this is the first round, no eliminations…" The announcer announced. "Games may begin when both players are ready."

From the use of a camera on the ceiling, Phineas and Ferb were able to watch the entire card game from their vantage point in the front row seats, using their version of a computer screen… Portable, and expandable… A good combination for events such as card games.

Luke and Mark's games took about five minutes before they were finished. Both had won against fairly fast, unthinking players.

Both Phineas and Ferb, and the rest of the crowd… not to mention most of the other players, were shocked at the rapid pace of the tournament.

* * *

><p>After an hour, all games were finished, and the first round of eliminations was all finished. Seeing as that there were 64 people exactly that were competing, the first round took much longer than expected. But, after the second and third rounds, they were down to 16 people competing… Mark and Luke included.<p>

And after three hours of watching and interest, Phineas was starting to get bored with his surroundings and began looking around at other games. Ferb meanwhile, had sneakily brought a book, and was reading it until the last of the semi-finals were done, at which point he put the book away as Mark and Luke were the ones that were competing for first place.

"Alright boys, why am I not surprised that you are both competing for first place?" The announcer/judge asked… "On second thought, don't answer that… Alright you both know the rules… I'm not gonna bother by repeating them… Just make sure that either of you don't cheat and you can begin while I put your game up on the big screen for everybody to watch…"

THIS was what Phineas and Ferb had come for. They, and everybody else watched with interest as Luke and Mark played numerous cards, but didn't bother attacking… Probably because they already knew what would happen if they did…

Within the span of five minutes, they needed to expand the table because of the number of cards and the lack of room…

* * *

><p>At the half hour mark, both Luke and Mark were called away from the table for a five minute break… It didn't look like anyone was winning to Phineas, so he went up and asked the judge a few questions.<p>

"Excuse me?" Phineas asked.

The announcer/judge looked up from the table and smiled. "Well if it isn't Phineas Flynn… What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could explain a few things…" Phineas wondered aloud.

"Alright, what do you need explained?" The announcer asked.

"Pretty much the entire game…" Phineas admitted..

"Well, lets take Luke and Mark's game for example," The announcer began. "Each player has different cards, the most common ones needed and used are called lands… They are swamps, islands, forests, plains, and mountains… Then you have other types of land that do different things, but for all lands, they all do one thing, you can tap them, or turn them ninety degrees to the right or left, and use them for mana, which is then used to play spells or creatures…"

"I see," Phineas replied… He finally figured out what that second row of cards were. "And how do you win?"

"Well, you win by reducing your opponents life to zero…" The announcer continued. "Each player starts with twenty life… And as you can see… Both boys are nowhere near finishing… Mark has more creatures, but only 270 life, while Luke has 350 life and less creatures…"

"So how long could this take?" Phineas asked…

"Not much longer," The announcer admitted… "Both decks are almost completely depleted of cards… So one of them is gonna end up losing just because they can't draw any more cards…"

"Oh, okay…" Phineas replied before going back to his seat as Mark and Luke continued the game…

True to the prediction of the judge, the game ended only five minutes later when Mark played a weird card called Phryxian Rebirth, and crushed Luke, which placed Mark in first place, and Luke in second…

* * *

><p>Less than twenty minutes later, Phineas, Ferb, Mark, and Luke were leaving the card store and they began making their way home… Because both groups of boys lived on Maple Drive, all four of them went the same way…<p>

"That was a really long game you two were playing," Phineas noted as they left.

"Yeah, usually, we don't go so long…" Mark admitted. "But it is always fun to take an hour or so to finally tell your opponent that they lose…"

"Rrrriiiggghhhttt…" Phineas wasn't sure how to respond to that…

"Which reminds us," both Mark and Luke announced at the same time… As a result of getting in first and second place respectively, both were given a deck of cards that they had picked out themselves, and within a second, both were holding out their winnings to Phineas and Ferb…

"What?" Phineas asked confused as Mark handed him the deck and Luke handed Ferb his deck.

"Here, you can have them," Mark admitted when Phineas tried to give the deck back.

"What?" Phineas asked, shocked at the luck… "Why? You two won the decks, you should keep them…"

"No thanks," Luke responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Our decks are much better than the ones we picked out tonight… So you can have them… Start a collection and deck of your own…"

"Um… Thanks… A whole bunch…" Phineas couldn't seem to find anything else to say.

Phineas and Ferb took the decks and turned towards their house once they came up to it, said their goodbye's to Mark and Luke, and walked into the house, raced up to their room, and opened the decks to find out what cards were in them… Eager to learn and possibly teach their friends the next day…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, tell us what you think... Chapter 2 goes to Stinkfly3... So... I'm gonna wait patiently for reviews...**

**Thank You!**


	2. The Wiki

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. Sorry the next chapter is a bit short.**

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Disney Channel show: Phineas and Ferb.**

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Wizards of the Coast card game: Magic the Gathering.**

* * *

><p>That night, Phineas and Ferb were doing some research on the card game. While Ferb was organizing the cards by colors, Phineas was on the computer reading the game's Wiki. Even after a few hours, the stepbrothers already selected their own personal strategies. Phineas was interested in the Red cards, while Ferb preferred the Green cards.<p>

Things were silent at the moment. That is, before Phineas came across a page on the Wiki.

"What's wrong?" Ferb asked.

"I'm reading about this plain called Mirrodin," Phineas explained. "According to the Wiki, all of the natives were corrupted and mutated by a substance called Phyrexian oil, which was first discovered by a wizard named Memnarch. Since then, Mirrodin has become New Phyrexia." He let out a sigh. "I wish we could do something to help out the natives."

"Too bad we can't head over there and cure everyone," Ferb said.

That made Phineas' eyes light up with delight. "Ferb, that's it!" the 11-year-old boy exclaimed. "I know what we're gonna do tomorrow! Build a portal to Mirrodin!"

"Phineas, Mirrodin is a fictional land," Ferb said. "What's next? You sprout wings from your back and I obtain a robotic arm?"

"Very funny," Phineas said. "Now come on! We have a plain to save!"


	3. Welcome to Mirrodin

**A/N: Back to writing again... I know... Stinkfly3 was insistent that I finish this next chapter so that she could begin writing something herself. :) Okay. As promised. Chapter 3...  
><strong>

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Disney Channel show: Phineas and Ferb.**

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Wizards of the Coast card game: Magic the Gathering.**

* * *

><p>By the next morning, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were finishing up the last bits and pieces of the portal.<p>

"And the last bit needs to be drilled in there Ferb," Phineas pointed out as he and Isabella (who was actually becoming very good at being able to read Phineas' blueprint designs) went over the blueprint. "So what do you think Isabella?"

"I dunno. I never heard of Mirrodin before..." Isabella commented. "Are you sure it isn't in Africa somewhere?"

"I'm sure Isabella," Phineas smiled before he noticed Ferb coming up to the pair. "Hey Ferb, are we ready to fire this baby up?"

Ferb gave his signature thumbs up that said all that Phineas and Isabella needed to know.

Phineas rushed over to the portal and began pressing a few buttons here and pulling a level there before the machine began a steady hum that could be heard across the backyard. "Are you guys ready to see Mirrodin?"

"Yes!" Isabella said instantly, and a little too quickly. Ferb understood immediately what Isabella was hinting at, but raised his thumb anyway.

Phineas pulled a single final lever which began sending massive power through the power lines to the portal. Electrical sparks began flying as the wind began picking up. Suddenly, a bright flash forced their eyes closed as one by one, they began losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Phineas groaned as he pushed himself off of the floor. Phineas looked around, Ferb and Isabella were in a similar state that he was in. Working to get up off of the floor, but still feeling the effects of the portal. Slowly, Phineas turned his head out towards the surrounding environment. Phineas noted the dark, dead looking trees, the swamps, and beyond that, the emptiness. Besides them, there wasn't even a single living thing in sight. "Is this... Is this Mirrodin?"<p> 


	4. Amber Fireheart

**A/N: Stinkfly3 here. This chapter should make up for the hiatus.  
><strong>

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Disney Channel show: Phineas and Ferb.**

**We do not in any: way, shape, or form, own the © to the Wizards of the Coast card game: Magic the Gathering.**

* * *

><p>"Well, it was corrupted by the Phyrexians," Ferb recalled.<p>

"How are we going to fix that?" Isabella asked.

"I think the Wiki said something about Phyrexia's Core," Phineas recalled. "It's where the Oil comes from, so destroying it should cure the natives."

"Do you know where it is?" Isabella asked.

"No clue," Phineas admitted. "But it shouldn't be hard to find. All we have to do is try not to get caught by the Phyrexians or come in contact with any Phyrexian Oil."

"Sounds easy enough," Ferb said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella found themselves at a forest right near a lava pit.<p>

"Now I think we're lost," Phineas said.

"Now what?" Ferb asked. "We haven't found the Core, but we can't go home. We're stranded here!"

But before Phineas could reply, a snake slid from a tree branch and approached them. It was green with dark green stripes and the tip of its tail was bright red. Its white fangs dripped with Phyrexian Oil.

"Well well well," the snake hissed. "You three ssseem new around here."

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas replied, trying to look brave. "Now take us to the Core."

"Why would I do that?" the snake asked. "I only obey Memnarch'sss ordersss."

"We don't have any weapons," Phineas said. "We don't mean any harm. We only wish to see the Core."

"What'sss the whole fun in that?" the snake asked. "I'd rather do thisss inssstead." Then without giving any warning of any signs, and before Phineas could even blink, the snake lunged at Ferb and bit him in the arm, letting a large amount of Phyrexian Oil enter Ferb's arm before withdrawing its fangs and withdrawing a safe distance from both boys to watch them for any signs of resistance in either boy or the girl.

"Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed as his stepbrother winced in pain. Phineas began running over to Ferb when a large roar stopped him in his tracks. Phineas knew that a snake was incapable of

Suddenly, a very large dragon was seen closing in on the group as the snake withdrew deeper into a thicket of branches while hissing. The dragon landed right next to the group. It was dark red with four legs, large red wings, and a long tail. It shielded Phineas and Isabella as it released flames from its mouth which was directed right at the snake which retreated before the dragon.

"Thissss isss not over..." The snake hissed before leaving the thicket and retreating before the dragon.

The dragon turned to look at the three children there intently, but its eyes zeroed in on Ferb's arm that was bit by the snake.

A woman appeared out of nowhere from behind the massive dragon. "Hello children, my name is Amber Fireheart, leader of our small resistance movement across the Plains of Mirrodin. And right now, you with the green hair is in serious danger... With the injection of Phryexian Oil into your veins."


End file.
